


Dove and Stone

by SonicAsura



Category: Knack (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Typical Violence, Crossover, Gay Pride, Hamon (JoJo), I be providing it, Knack doesn't know love, M/M, No Knowledge of Knack needed, OC is a Hamon User, OC is a Joestar, OC is a Spin User, OC is a badass, OC is a cheeky flirt, OC is a stand user, One Shot, Sentient Stands (JoJo), Soulmates, Spin (JoJo), Stands, Sunstones - Freeform, gingers, relics, well it's really only one pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: One shot for Pride Month!They say the dove is a symbol of rebirth and new beginnings. A clean slate. So, what would happen when a dove found a stone who needed a little help.No knowledge of Knack needed!I don't allow anyone to post this or any of my fics without permission!
Relationships: Knack/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dove and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Knack was my very first PS4 game I ever played. It's a nice underrated gem to find. The first game is more of an introduction and a test ground for first time Players or PS Owners. The Second game takes the errors of the first and fixes them while expanding even further. So I thought of sharing part of the first game to ya folks alongside my love for JJBA with this Pride Month fic!
> 
> (What's with the lack of tags for Knack?!)

**Doctor's Laboratory**

" _ **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_." A voice sang through the halls, rough, slightly rugged but rich with smoothness, balance of husk and baritone.

Walking the halls of the facility belonging to one Doctor Vargas, world renowned inventor for his research on relic fueled devices, was a strange man. He was bulky which was balanced by his frightening height of 7'4. Curly, messy black hair tied at the back with a large white bow of sorts resembling broken wings, one side with an aqua green stripe and the other a bubbly blue.

Heterochromatic eyes with the right blue and the left a verdant green but a line going down the optic starting from the eyelid to the bottom. A bisected line birthmark at the center of his face even going down his nose and lips. He wore a mismatched long coat, the right half a pure white with no sleeve revealing his ripen with muscle arm, black pocket, and featherlike ends, the left being pure black with a long sleeve, white pocket and flat end.

A gray shirt with a large V neck revealing large abs, hot rod leather pants and black boots. The biggest oddity was the nails of his right arm, they were of a stone. The ones on his left were normal as he was carrying what looked like a liquor bottle, which he was currently downing the contents merrily.

He was baffling as he walked through the humble abode like halls unaware of being on camera. The unknown man was wandering in a battle site, while the people on the other side of the glass walls were just baffled. "Um… Doctor, is he another one of your assistants?" "Who is he?" That guy wasn't in the meeting! I'm sure as hell would remember someone dressed like that! Is he literally singing Green Day while drinking vodka?!"

One of the onlookers, a large slightly portly man with a gray frohawk paired with a goatee, chocolate brown eyes and wore a white lab coat was more attentive on the stranger's hand. This man was Doctor Vargas himself, owner of this very facility. "His nails… they are pure red relics! Astounding." The man said while examining the stranger.

Mechanical clanking had the stranger look up from his bottle. Standing at the end of the hall were white and black humanoid robots with red visors for eyes but also wielding swords made out of pure plasma. Doctor Vargas quickly ran to his control console for the robots. "Oh no! I got to shut down before that young man ends up getting hurt!" Vargas exclaimed, ready to pull down the lever.

The lever controlled the battle site which would shut off both robots and obstacles meant for his greatest creation to power through, not an innocent human. Three words was the only thing that stopped him. " **Don't underestimate me."** Followed by the loud screech of shredding metal. His eyes widened upon the sight before him.

The robot that was ready to slice the stranger in half was laying on the ground. A large hole in its chest dripping out what looked to be alcohol from the damaged circuits. The man had the bottle of alcohol pointing at where the machine once stood, fizz foaming from the entrance of the vodka. "Wow! He...just busted a hole through the robot with a shot of alcohol!!!?"

It wasn't a lie either. Vargas had rewinded the footage on the small monitor of the control panel to the moment before his robot was shot. The stranger pointed the bottle of liquor before yellow electricity began to crackle around his hand. Next thing that happened was a small bullet of the liquor shot sparking with this same energy but it was also spinning!

The spinning orb tearing a hole through the metal circuitry by compressing it with pure rotation into the liquid itself. Sure enough, there was a little ball of metal at the center of the whole, circuits, wiring and liquor compressed into the tiny marble sized orb. "Black Hole Overdrive." Were the words that left the odd man's lips.

Black Hole Overdrive… Vargas didn't know how the young man manipulated the liquid to perform such a feat but it proved the stranger was very skilled if this was an actual technique. "A golem made out of relics?" The stranger said looking at the oddity that greeted him from down the hallway.

This oddity was a humanoid made out of pure relics. Ones acting as the main body were light tan to mimic skin color but also position to form the main body: tipless cone and flat cylinder for the head, cube relics stacked together to form arms, legs, hands and rounder ones to mimic muscles, the gold forming the gumdrop nose, large tusks, small teeth, tips of the ears, and joints from the sphere and triangular pieces located in the shoulder, knee, thigh and ankle areas. Red stone relics forming small wild hair, claws, front and back toes, even fuzz around the chin and on the arms and legs.

The main piece was the large dark gold orb at the center with an aqua blue core. From the two oval obsidian eyes and the red rectangular pieces forming the squinting eyebrows, it was clear the 5'11 golem was surprised by the stranger's appearance. "For something so strange, you are really adorable." The odd man said while giving the subject of his attention a subtle wink.

Vargas, who noticed the wink, almost burst out laughing from seeing Knack, the golem he created jaw nearly dropping to the floor. "This must be a battle site designed for you? Oh dear, looks like I ended up getting lost. Can you please escort me to the exit? I'll follow behind you without any interference." The odd raven asked politely.

Knack merely nodded to the man's request. The relic bound golem could easily protect the stranger from the Doctor's test drones. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman. My name is Jodari, Jodari Jonah. Time to move out, Red~" Knack's core immediately heated up by the raven Jodari's subtle greeting.

Jodari Jonah wasn't exactly normal was a simple thing for everyone to understand. The odd man sidestepped and easily avoided every obstacle that was designated for his golem escort. Leaping across electrified panels in a single step, walking past fast blowing vents undeterred and even dodging the attacks of various machines while drinking from his vodka bottle.

He kept his word of not interfering with Knack's progress while the golem ran the deadly gauntlet. Honestly, Knack was impressed on just how agile this human male was. The raven's presence was bizarrely soothing to him. Sunbathing on the beach or listening to the sound of nature type of soothing.

It didn't take long to go through the last obstacle and escort Jodari back to the human officials alongside the Doctor. One of the women, the chairwoman easily recognized by her well kept silver hair stepped up. "Most impressive Doctor. You call it 'Knack' is that right?" She asked.

A husky, smooth and a touch rough male voice joined in the banter. "Actually, I call myself Knack." Came from the golem, Knack sounding awfully cheeky. "So your name is Knack? Cute, suits a cheeky fellow like ya. 'Knack' for mischief, huh?" Jodari said, voice filled with merry. ' _Is he really flirting with a being made of living stone?!'_ Being the thought of every guest in the facility. "Young man, how did you even get into this meeting?" Heterochromatic eyes bore into the woman as she flinched.

"Goblins didn't just destroy a high tech military base, miss Chairman. They flattened my village first as a mere test run." Any rebound died from Jodari's words. "My dear god. I'm so sorry." Vargas said only for the raven to wave him off. Jodari taking a swig of his liquor before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do the deed, Doctor Vargas. For why I'm here is simple. I came to deliver schematics on the few weapons I stole from them bastards but I want to join the expedition." The young man said, handing the man a few pieces of paper. These pages detailed a few weapons from a blaster, mechanized spear and even a small tank.

"And how did you get these schematics?" Questioned a tan skinned man with combed brown hair, trimmed beard, brown eyes and expensive purple suit. "From their corpses, Viktor. Sketched down every single detail of the spoils once I put them in the dirt. Got a problem?" Jodari towering over the man with a heavy glare.

"You wish to join the expedition? Heh. All I see is a drunkard and as for Knack, he seems a little too delicate to me." Viktor said, walking back with nonchalance. "What are you getting at, Viktor?" Vargas questioned eyeing the billionaire industrialist with suspicion. "I brought a few security robots with me. If Knack can get by those, then he'll have a place on the expedition. Jonah can try too."

The golem in question walking up to one of the bots in question. It was cycloptic and humanoid from the built silver armor over the black exoskeleton. "Huh!" Knack barked, the robot flinching in defense from the hostility. Jodari let out a bark of laughter before downing the remaining liquor in his bottle. The raven immediately crushed the bottle with his bare hands before tossing a shard into the eye of Viktor's guard bot.

The shard spinning in velocity before drilling a hole through the green optic and back out hitting the wall behind it. Metal crashed onto the floor as the machine fell dead. Knack inspecting the damage and glass shard in awe. The golem let out a whistle in admiration. "Like that big red~? Call it the Drill Technique. A bit of rotation can turn even a fragile piece of glass into a drill capable of piercing tank armor." Jodari said, grinning at the stone ginger.

"Nice. Hope you can teach me later. Now let's take this to the garden, there's a bit more room. Would you like another escort, Jodari, so you won't get lost?" Knack asked the raven offering his hand. "You are such a gentleman! I would love an escort, Knack!" The odd raven said taking the golem's hand, but after giving him a teasing smack to the ass.

' _So bold!!!_ ' Everyone who just witnessed the scene couldn't help but think. Knack's chest orb was scorching hot after the smack. They thought the man was merely poor ass drunk after downing an entire bottle of pure Vodka but to Vargas and to some extent Knack, Jodari was as sober as if he was drinking water. No flush cheeks or slurs, the man was bold and had a thing for gingers. Male gingers because no one knew that Jodari Jonah, was a purely gay male.

The golem and odd man were alone at the moment. Their trial would be held through the maze-like garden, a maze that will soon be littered with machines belonging to Viktor. "Hey Jodari, are those nails of yours pure relics? My chest orb has been picking up on some for a while." Knack asked, the raven looking at said object of attention.

"Yep. I think I was born with them? I honestly don't remember anything past 5 months ago when pops found me, naked and no name." Jodari responded nonchalantly. "You have amnesia? I'm sorry for bringing that up." The relic golem was flustered from being carelessly rude. The raven merely waved it off.

"Oh don't frown, Red~! You didn't know, plus my amnesia never really bothered me. Why focus on the past when you have a future in front of ya? Pops did tell a nice 'wive's tale' once. He said that the nails of your right hand matches the one of your Soulmate. If you don't know, a Soulmate is the person you meant to bond with for eternity. A 'true spiritual marriage' to be appropriate." The golem's jaw dropped immediately.

"M-m-m-arriage?! Soulmate?! NO WAY CAN I BE YOUR SOULMATE! I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Knack would continue if Jodari didn't put a finger to the golem's mouth, lips if you count the gold area around the opening of the two stone pieces that make up his head.

"Species doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't even care if my significant other was a goblin. Plus, even if you aren't my soulmate, you are a sweet gentleman and whoever gets ya is very lucky. Handsome face, your ears are cute, the nose makes ya adorable, and the teeth and claws just add the perfect amount of fierce to the incredible mix. Plus, I love strong gingers." Knack felt like his orb was going to explode from this sudden new emotion, felt like deep admiration but way different.

"Thank you. You look nice too. I, uh, like your eyes, they're pretty. And your bow is very nice, Jojo." It was Jodari's turn to slightly blush. "Jojo?" He asked, refusing to stutter like a schoolgirl. The raven wanted to put Knack through the hardcore school of flirting. Nicknames was step one. 

"I took the first Jo of your name and put it together with the second one. Hence, Jojo, I figure you didn't want me to continue calling you Jodari since this... Soulmate thing." The redhead explained with sincerity. "How sweet~ You may call me Jojo then, Red. So Knack, before everyone else arrives, why don't we get to know each other's abilities first? Teamwork is a good key to winning battles." That the golem could easily agree on.

It wasn't much longer to reach their destination or everyone to arrive in order to spectate. The two males were starting to see why they seemed likely paired from that wive's tale. Their abilities were very similar. While Knack could channel Sunstone, Jodari had Hamon.

Hamon was a breathing technique that allowed someone to use their lungs to create an energy akin to sunlight, which was what Sunstones were, crystalized sunlight. With Hamon, he can supercharge any water like elements or good conductors like metal to unleash powerful and devastating attacks.

Knack could manipulate his parts to a large extent, shrinking by removing his parts, form a barrier around him, and even expel in a spray fashion or large clusters. Jodari had Spin, a technique that uses the state of perfect or near perfect rotation to produce energy with a lot of applications.

He could bound this energy to any object and fire them with destructive properties. It was how he could make that glass shard drill right through Viktor's robot that easily. Sphere shaped objects can produce more energy than any other one.

Jodari had one more ability but he wouldn't say anything about it. ' _If we have cars thrown at us here, then I won't mind showing my ace in the hole in front of everyone.' _Was the raven's response while blowing a kiss at the golem. It just made Knack really curious on what this hidden ace was but he wouldn't press on it.

The duo's goal was simple, defeat all the robots while making their way to the end. Apparently the industrialist had two different types of his guard robots which Jodari personally dubbed Goliaths. The thin human size versions which would wield rods, toss boxes or punch at them from what he glimpsed while he was lost in the lab.

He only saw one of the large models which reminded him of a walking fridge. They were very bulky from what the raven could glance, but it wouldn't make Jodari drop his guard carelessly. Apparently it was two bots from the first category that were their first opponents. One had no weapons while the other held a large black bat cops often used.

"Hey Knack, I'll take care of the stick on the machine. Will you be kind to deal with the other one?" Jodari asked before taking something out of his pocket. It was red plastic yoyo with a star on each side, the string was pure metal wire from the golem saw. "You got it." Knack said before reading himself for combat.

The rod wielding robot was the first to attack, leaping at Jodari with the intent of caving his skull in. With a flick of his wrist, Jodari launched the toy part of yoyo at the offender. The string wrapping around the rod tightly and with a gentle tug, sliced the black metal to pieces. "Hup!" And the raven delivered a spin kick to the machine, his right leg glowing a bright yellow aura.

"Shining Sunlight Overdrive!" Jodari's kick sending the robot flying back, his Hamon frying its circuits upon contact. "Raah!" Knack roared lunging forward at his respective opponent. His left arm reared back and claws open for a swipe. The bare handed Goliath went to respond for a punch, but Knack was quicker.

The golem quickly moved the relics of his body to the other side of his opponent's attack, then he brought down his claws on the machine's side. Metal tearing to shreds from red ancient stone piercing its surface, yet he wasn't done. His left arm which was cocked back into a fist upon reforming, Knack delivered a brutal punch to the same place.

The added pressure of his attack to the robot's damaged side was enough to tear it completely in half. Both halves crumpling onto the ground lifeless. "Nice job. Come on, Red~ Let's wreak some true havoc." Jodari said before rolling down his yoyo. He was performing the 'Walk the Dog' trick as they continued onward.

In all his life, Viktor had never felt so humiliated. He had gotten everything he ever wanted without a fuss. The best business dealer in robotics, from advanced airships to robots capable of eliminating any threat. Immense wealth and rich heritage from his noble lineage. But yet…

Here he was, watching his robots getting destroyed. Torn to pieces by the Doctor's pet project and a drunken man fighting with a damn yoyo! A child's plaything was smashing through thousands of dollars of advanced circuitry! However he couldn't deny that, they had his interest.

It was the man that interested him the most between the two. Jodari Jonah, he seemed capable of manipulating pure Sunstone energy without a care in the world. It was an easy feat as Sunstone energy was the same as electricity, conducting would end up in pure electrocution. However the odd man didn't seem affected. He needed more information.

"Black Hole Overdrive!" Jodari tossed a handful of water from his hand at the robot across the stream. Apparently the machines decided to use a blocked off path to chuck empty crates at the checkered pair. Despite it being cheap, it was a good tactic he had to admit. However the crunching sound of metal being compacted into a small marble was enough to explain the results.

Or the large cluster sunstone charged relics that decapitated the other opponent. The head landing in the water separating them with a nice splash. Taking a few steps back after reclaiming his parts, Knack leapt over the guards rail to the other side. "Woohoo!" As Jodari followed the golem with a large jump. The raven easily made it across the opposite rail while Knack grabbed onto the wall.

"Here you go!" Jodari said, helping Knack over the rail. "Thanks." The golem thanked, earning a smile from the young man. Following Knack since he knew the way, the duo encountered three more robots. Only one had a weapon which was another baton rod. Not so hard for the two males to destroy.

"Vibrant Drill Overdrive!" Jodari spun his yoyo into the chest with a bare fisted robot. The toy being charged with Hamon and a mixture transformed it into a spiral drill. This drill tore through the circuitry and metal plating with ease. He wasn't finished though. The yoyo ran a loop around the dead machine through the hole in its chest before effectively wrapping around. "Clutch!"

Jodari then turned at Knack. The relic golem was busy fighting the mechanical staff user but was unaware of the other robot to strike him in the back. "Crimson Revenge Overdrive!" Yelled the raven haired male before tossing the lifeless robotic shell at its former comrade. Mechanical junk began to spiral in vicious red into makeshift top, drilling into Knack's sneak attacker much to the golem's surprise.

"Be careful Red~ You're enemies won't play fair and square. Rather not have my new friend get hurt." Jodari responded softly with a small flirtatious tone. Knack merely gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Cheering could be heard from outside the garden. Apparently the Doctor's guests were enjoying watching the two gladiators wipe out their opponents in style.

Jodari wasn't just enjoying the destruction but he was enjoying the show the golem was putting. Seeing the golem bulk up with relics to increase his size was an incredible sight. He wouldn't lie that he liked guys who were bigger than him. After all, they give the best hugs and cuddles. And Jodari was just ready to give the now 9'7 golem a big ol' hug.

It wasn't long to reach the car lot. The car lot was the halfway point to the end of the garden. Knack had already trashed the robot there with a nice drop kick to the face. However, it seemed a bit too easy for the raven's liking. His suspicion was answered when two of those walking fridge Goliaths he spotted jump down in front of them.

Their hands were way too big to be a normal function, or the fact they were eyeing the cars parked here. "Son of a bitch! Guess I have no choice. Yo Knack, get behind me. I rather not accidentally hit you." Jodari warned. The golem was about to question the raven only to notice how different he seemed.

His eyes were hardened instead of the carefree brightness he saw earlier. A bright reddish violet aura burning around him. Knack didn't question Jodari's words and walked behind the man. " **Everyone's got a fighting spirit. Some are weak while some are strong. However, for those whose spirit burns than the sun, it can take a physical form."** The raven started.

Raising his right hand to his head and clutched it with his claws. A mad grin tearing across his face as the aura around him exploded in a large burning haze. " **The Star! The 17th card of the Tarot Deck's Major Arcana. It symbolizes hope, optitism, and faith for those it blesses and despair to those who oppose it!"**

 **"Take form, the spirit that burns brightly from my starlit soul! Roar to the heavens and show the light that survived absolute disaster! This is my true power! Behold my Stand: Star Platinum Ruin!!!"** With a raise of his left hand to the sky, the world around Jodari exploded in a blast of light as a pillar of light shot skyward.

No one expected what would happen next. The violet aura around Jodari separated from bed taking an actual physical form. This aura soon took the shape as what you can describe as an ancient Aztec warrior. Skin a bright violet with a lavender inner tone across his large bulky frame decorated by golden wavy lines spanning down the chest, arms and legs.

Large mane of smoky black hair that waved constantly as if it was pure fire. Bright burning blue eye, a white loincloth but the biggest focal point was what the rest of his body and clothing were made of. They were crafted from pure relics and Sunstones. The left eye was black oval stone amongst the remaining white, ears were just like Knack's but attached to the head, two large gold tusks on the side of his plump lips, red string stone eyebrows paired with a gold circlet and a blue jewel to it but another on his forehead.

Gold and blue jewel necklace that made up part of the neck, two triangular blue jewels on the upper top of his abs, shoulder pads made of pure flat carved Sunstone with red and violet spikes jagged out of it, the center of the arms made out of block stone and gold relics, the outer sides having small wings made out of 6 purple, gold and red relic pieces before ending with yellow Sunstone knife like shards.

Right hand a full trapezoid tan relic with claws made out of red, violet and small gold pieces, left hand fingernails made out of red relics with a gold studded black fingerless glove. A kilt made out of jagged purple and red relics with pieces on the back floating separately, knees made out of tan and gold relics with an aquamarine jewel in the center, floating red back spikes, gold trapezoid shaped feet with three purple and red front claws and one back claw.

The spirit or Star Platinum was large, almost as big as Knack but a foot shorter but the golem could feel it. Immense power pouring from this entity but also some sort of connection. It's if he was part of Knack himself. Then the entity spoke or to be precise, roared.

"OOORRRRAAAAAAA!!!!!" Star Platinum Ruin howled voice sounding like a mixture of both Knack and Jodari with a bit of static like distortion to it. Feeling threatened, both robots went to grab a car. Too bad they didn't realize how fast this new being was. One second, the left Goliath was fine, then the next it had a large hole in it with Star's arm through it. Knack pitied the second robot for what happened next.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!!" Came an onslaught of punches from the Stand. The bulky machine was form to pieces with every brutal punch, metal scraps flying everywhere until the machine dropped dead. The Goliath was reduced to nothing but few pieces of scrap metal. "Ora!" Star roared in triumph.

"Holy shit." Was all Knack could say at the sight. Jodari and his Stand looked at Knack, the raven had a smile while the hybrid had a look of curiosity on his face. "Come on, Red~ We still have halfway to go. Star Platinum Ruin will be fighting in my place for the rest. Wouldn't be fair to pull him back just for two robots, right, Star?" Jodari said looking at the spirit in question.

"Ora!" The purple goliath chirped with a nod. He seemed very pleased from the odd man's consideration. Regaining his voice from the huge surprise, the golem finally spoke. "Sure. You got it partner. I'll do my best to help out." Knack answered, earning a smile from Jodari.

Making it to the end of the garden wasn't hard with the inclusion of Star Platinum Ruin. The Stand, Knack believes is what Jodari called him, was insanely powerful. Star was fast, tearing apart Viktor's machines left and right with either his fists or claws. Not even one of Viktor's mechanical menaces could so much as touch much less hurt the violet skinned berserker.

He was kind to leave enemies for Knack to fight on his own while keeping the rest from sneak attacking him. Jodari was being his odd self… taking out a flask of alcohol (where did he even get that Knack would never know) and chugging it down while singing Camptown Races.

Finding the end of the garden didn't really take long. The key mark to it is the stone statue of a beautiful woman. A memorial crafted by the Doctor for someone he cared about the most but lost a long time ago. Knack had grown around 13 ft in size at the moment before looking at his strange human companion.

Jodari had stopped singing and drinking. The man merely looked at the statue with honest empathy before walking up to it, Star Platinum Ruin following. The raven stood in front of it before closing his eyes and placing his hands together, Star following suit. Knack knew what he was doing, Jodari was giving a silent prayer, a respect to the fallen.

It was a sincere and beautiful moment, however it became one that would soon rot. One of Viktor's robots had emerged in the garden and aimed its gun at them. It started shooting medium balls of green plasma with no hesitation. Quick to act, Knack ran over to Jodari and pulled him out of the way. A stray shot hitting the base of the statue.

Looks of horror spread on both the Doctor and Jodari, a loud cry of 'No' echoing from outside the garden. A cry came out of Jodari's throat, a phrase Knack didn't recognize. " _ **Za Warudo Riwaindo(The World Rewind/Rewind The World)!!!"** _Everything around them suddenly greyed out before everything just stopped in place.

Yet, Knack, Star Platinum and Jodari were unaffected. Jodari was immediately shocked at what was going on but Star didn't seem to be. It's almost if the Stand knew...no he was doing this. Next thing other of them knew, their bodies began moving to previous positions, alongside everything else. ' _We're...going back in time!!!'_ The golem thought in pure astonishment.

They then found themselves in their previous spots, 30 seconds before Viktor's robot appeared and attacked. Knack was stunned beyond belief but immediately shook it off hearing the familiar hum of circuitry. Without a thought, the golem spun around and delivered a Falcon Punch into the robot that would've attacked in the past.

The fist decapitating the attacker while it's head went flying to the opposite side of the garden. Jodari spun onto his feet looking up to see more of the drones, ready to drop down on them from the sky. Aiming the small flask of liquor and giving Star three metal ball droppings. "Blackhole Overdrive!!" A shot of spiralling alcohol came out of the flask like a rocket.

Star Platinum Ruin flicked one of the metal droppings with his finger, the item went airborne at the speed of a bullet despite the little movement used. The liquor shot tearing through the chest plate of one Goliath while the metal ball pulverized the head of the other. Both bodies of lifeless dropping down to the ground with a heavy thud.

Two more Goliaths, both with installed cannons came flying from the garden over to their current spot. This was the last wave of machines. " **One more push, Star Platinum Ruin! Time to shine bright as the stars above! Knack!"** The golem looked at the raven. "Toss me into the air!" Knack looked at Jodari for a moment before nodding.

Picking up the raven, Knack threw Jodari right at the two airborne machines. " **Raise your graceful wings, my precious star!"** The relic wings on the Stand's arms immediately spread forth, Sunstone energy began to channel between the pieces. What came from it was a large glowing pair of golden Phoenix Wings.

"Saki Spiral!" Channeling Spin into his flask, the raven sent it forward, Star Platinum following by tossing the two remaining metal bearings. The clear liquid created multiple spirals of Saki in two groups from the bearings that grew in the air and with a spark of Jodari's Hamon, they ignited into twin tunnels of fire. Star Platinum Ruin grabbed onto Jodari's arms as the young man shifted into a kicking position with a quickly growing rotation, the Stand sinking into his body with the wings now spread across his host's body.

 **"Ultimate Technique: Rising Phoenix Overdrive!!!"** Jodari roared, now an angelic drill fire and burning rings, with all his might. The raven drilled through the robot in his range and tore a massive hole into it, however it wasn't what finished the machines off. The spirals of fire he created had grown in a viciously large vortex as they travelled, swallowing the remaining robots within its maw.

Using the wings of his Stand, the amnesiac raven descended down like an angel that flew out of battle in triumph, a large explosion of golden fire exploding in the sky. He stood up as the rest of his Stand dissipated before looking at Knack, with the biggest grin on his face. "That was a blast! Looks like we're in!" Knack couldn't help but laugh.

This adventure was going to be very interesting and very bizarre.

[Jodari Jonah and Star Platinum Ruin](https://my.w.tt/3AFmSNlOq7)

[Knack](https://knack.fandom.com/wiki/Knack_\(Character\))


End file.
